The Well-Morning After
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is a MayWard fanic. It occurs right after the events of the well and before repairs.


**The Well-Morning After**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Agents of SHIELD or its characters.

**Summary: **This is a MayWard fanic. It occurs right after the events of the well and before repairs. It is my version of what happens between Ward and May the night after they have sex. This story will be Rated T for mention of Sex, Nudity and some cursing.

Grant ward woke up in the hotel room the night after the team took down the paganist hate group groggy and exhausted. Dr. Randolph told him that he would be feeling the affects of the beserker staff for a while, but he wasn't expecting it to be like this.

_Christ, My fucking head hurts _Ward thought to himself as he was taking in the surroundings and clearing his head. As he looked around the room and the fog cleared from his mind, the events of the night became clearer to him. When he noticed the empty liquor bottle, the two glasses, the fact that he wasn't in his room and the fact that he wasn't alone, he remembered exactly what happened.

He wasn't feeling the effects of the Beserker Staff. He was feeling the effects of a lot of alcohol and sex with Melinda May.

He remembered now what had happened as his mind came more and more into focus. He had gone into her room, one thing had led to another and the next thing that he knew he was having some of the best of his life.

_Never a dull moment when you're an agent of shield, _Ward was thinking to himself. It was then the other side of the bed began to stir.

Ward watched as she began to wake up. He couldn't tell if she was as hung over as he was, but then again this was Melinda May. The Calvary had one of the best poker faces he'd ever seen. You could never tell what she was thinking. She looked at him and simply said "Morning".

"Morning" he replied back as he watched her get up. He marveled at her spectacular naked form as she looked for something to wear. As she put on something that remarkably resembled Wards shirt, he asked something that he probably shouldn't have, "why?"

She looked at ward with the same look he's seen her have just before she beats the crap out of several guys single handedly, but after she just sits down at the edge of the bed and answers his question.

"You handled yourself very well during the whole incident. Even with your exposure to the staff, you never managed to lose sight of the objective and remained a true shield agent. I was impressed."

Ward was completely taken aback. To receive a complement like that from anyone was something, But to get a complement from the Calvary was something else entirely. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks".

May never broke eye contact as she continued with "I was even more impressed with how you handled yourself last night". Ward noticed her stoic poker face cracked as he saw a slight satisfied smile on her face. Taken more aback by that complement he said "Wow, thanks. For a one time thing, it will be something I definitely wont forget."

"Who said it was a one time thing"?

Ward was never caught surprised during his entire shield career. But all he could manage at that point was a "Seriously?"

"You want it to be a one time thing agent ward?"

He let himself be honest and answered with a "No".

"Good, but we need to establish some rules". As ward nodded in agreement she started with "First, no one ever finds out".

"Absolutely"

"Second, never on the bus."

"Agreed"

"Third, this affects our work…it ends."

"I agree completely."

"Good', she said satisfied that they came to a mutual understanding. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, I better head back to my room before anyone finds out I'm missing."

She looks at him without any noticeable expressions and said, "Suit yourself." She then tosses him his shirt as she walks into the bathroom leaving the door partially open. Ward felt a smile cross his face and feeling oddly energized, followed her in. He didn't know where this will lead, but he wasn't afraid to take that leap as he thought to himself _Never a dull moment when you're an agent of shield. _

**The end**

**Author's note: **I admittedly was a skyeward fan for a while, but I lost the spark for it. I thought it was a good twist to see at the end of the episode and I've enjoyed watching the relationship develop. I claim nothing more than being a fan and having level 7 clearance. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
